A New World Episode 1
by Zak Saturday
Summary: Brainy comes back, and so does Superman! But what happens when the team gets an unexpected visitor? This and all future episodes will have somewhat Different Genres, so come prepared... ... ...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

You know about the Legion of Super Heroes right? Great heroes; allies from across several of the planets we live in and even from other time periods. They saved our entire universe from many threats. One being the monster called Imperiex.

But now the will have to go on another adventure. An adventure involving a threat that is both new and familiar at the same time... … …

In a currently completely unknown location...

?: Self-updating... … … … … … …. … Self-update complete.

The unknown figure looks around

?: Whoa… this place is… a wonder of info… it's just a shame… … … … It'll soon belong to Brainiac.

Author's Note: Yeah I know; it's short, but it's just the beginning of my story. Review.


	2. Sunrise

Chapter 1 The past: Future becomes Present.

The elderly Kryptonian was almost done with the finishing touches with his little "project." Let me explain, the Kryptonian was called, well he had many names, Clark Kent for one, Kal-El for another, but his most known title was Superman. He was a great superhero. He was a actual member of the Justice League. That was all good and fun at the time… … … … Now, he's retired. For 10 days now (not all at once) he has been working on a project that will let him go somewhere that he wants to be one last time… the future.

Once, as a teenager before he moved to Metropolis he went to the future. To the near-late 31st century. He became part of a group called the Legion of Superheroes and assumed the title of Superman for the first time there. But that is now a distant memory. Now the elderly Superman wishes to see his old teammates one last time in his life.

He looked at his work. A cryofreeze chamber that could keep him frozen until 3100 A.D. Smiling he activated the Backloop Program. This would allow the Ice Block that would be him to teleport to New Metropolis when it was time to thaw…

It was sunset and he had already said his goodbyes to everyone in his "current" present day. Now all that was left was to do it. He will miss his friends and allies; The Flash, Batman, Hal Jordan, Wonder Woman, etc. and yet, he is looking forward to see his friends from the future; Lightning Lad, Brainiac 5.1, and the others. He entered the chamber, positioned near the ocean, facing the sunset…

Superman: (staring at the last sunset he'll see for quite a while.) "activate"

The Cryofreeze Chamber had instantly encased him in a thin block of pure ice. Ice that wouldn't thaw for a long time… … …

Chapter 2

Sunrise

?: Hey, Dox!

?: (still asleep) (grumble)

?: WAKE UP!

A brilliant Sunrise shown on the City of New Metropolis. It hit the window of a young teenager. The boy slowly got out of bed, and headed downstairs. This boy's name was Dox, Querl Dox. He had yellow-blonde hair, green eyes and (unusual for a human being) Green skin. When he entered the kitchen/dining room he was wearing his usual clothes: a Purple T-shirt; a black, Short-sleeve jacket (hood off); black, baggy jeans with a purple stripe on each side; a green belt; black and purple, fingerless gloves; and black biker boots. He also wore a pendant around his neck. It was three circles formed like the corners of a triangle, with two lines each connecting the circles at the sides to the middle circle (the Brainiac Insignia in other words). Of course very little people knew that this "boy" was also known as Brainiac 5.1, a former member of the Legion of Superheroes, but… some things happened and… Well anyway he's human now. He's been human for 2 months now.

?: Hey Dox.

Querl: Morning Lea.

"Lea" was the name of his roommate. He moved in with Lea after he left the Legion. The two have been living in Lea's house in the slums of new metropolis since.

Querl: … … … Hey, Lea.

Lea: Hm?

Querl: do you have the feeling that something is supposed to happen today, something important?

Lea: Well it _is_ New Year's Eve; anything can happen.

Querl: (In deep thought) Yeah… (Gets up) I'm going out for breakfast if that's alright with you.

Lea: Okay. Later.

Querl: (smiling) I'll see you when you get back. (he leaves the building)

Querl Dox owned a hoverbike that was jet black with deep purple stripes. He got on it and drove off. If felt nice; he loved riding that thing; a piece of technology so primitive, yet so complex. A few minutes later, he was at a diner that had a 1950s feel to it. It was a place of him to unwind whenever Lea's door was locked.


End file.
